Red Twist
by ramenkuahsoda
Summary: Apa yang kita lihat, bukanlah semua yang kita tahu. Dia terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru—seperti hipotermia, dan se-erat apapun kau menggenggam tangannya, kau tak akan merasakan kehangatan disana. Binhwan ( b.i x jinhwan) 1s complete iKON fanfiction


**sebelumnya aku pengen jelasin** buat readersnim yang belum tahu. baca ini dulu biar ngerti jalan ceritanya hehe.  di rumah sakit korea, untuk pasien yang masih hidup, mereka disuruh memakai gelang berwarna **putih** di lengan kanan mereka (gelang itu berisi informasi tentang pasien). **sedangkan** untuk pasien yang sudah meninggal, mereka diikatkan gelang **merah** di lengan kiri mereka (sebelum mayat pasien dibawa ke kamar mayat).

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu urban legend korea, **wristband.** mungkin sudah banyak author lain yang sama-sama mengangkat cerita urban legend ini ke dalam fanfiction mereka dan mengembangkan ceritanya dengan 'rasa' mereka sendiri (termasuk aku tentunya). dann inilah **wristband** versi aku ^-^

* * *

 **Red Twist**

 **by:** ramenkuahsoda

 **warning:** yaoi, ooc, typos

* * *

.-o-0-o-.

Kim Jinhwan terbangun pukul tiga pagi saat merasakan getaran hebat pada ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Jinhwan berdecak kesal, lelaki berperawakan mungil itu menyingkap selimutnya dengan asal kemudian meraih ponselnya sambil memasang wajah masam—berani-beraninya membangunkan Jinhwan yang baru tidur sekitar dua jam.

Jinhwan mengernyit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera pada layar ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu menyentuh screen dial dan meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Ha—"

Ucapan Jinhwan terpotong oleh suara wanita yang berucap dengan panik di sambungan telpon. Tahu-tahu Jinhwan merasakan jantungnya seperti dipukul dengan keras. Sakit sekali, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"Hanbin mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kondisinya—"

Belum sempat Ibu Hanbin—wanita yang menelpon Jinhwan menyelesaikan perkataannya, ponsel Jinhwan sudah jatuh berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinhwan baru dapat merasakan efek negatif dari menjalin **long distance relationship** yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Bagaimana disaat orang terkasihmu sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya dan kau sedang tak berada disampingnya. Jinhwan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, menyesali pilihannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah tinggi kedokteran di Seoul—dan meninggalkan Hanbin-pun percuma, Jinhwan sudah menjalani semua itu bersama Hanbin selama satu setengah tahun lamanya, dan mereka memang baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

.

Jinhwan tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dilewatinya selama perjalanan—pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Hanbin dan kemudian mengaitkannya pada mimpi buruk yang memang mengganggu tidurnya beberapa hari terakhir-sambil mulutnya bergerak untuk memanjatkan doa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jinhwan tiba di Busan pukul empat pagi, dia menekan tombol lift dengan tak sabaran, kemudian berlari kecil disepanjang lorong rumah sakit sambil sesekali menghapus sudut matanya yang berair. Jinhwan sempat ditahan oleh security rumah sakit beberapa saat karena dirinya dianggap berkunjung terlalu pagi. Jinhwan pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan terbata-bata—hingga akhirnya salah satu dari dua security yang menahannya mengijinkan Jinhwan bertamu karena Jinhwan terbukti tak memiliki niat jahat sedikitpun.

Memang benar karena Jinhwan hanya ingin melihat kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jinhwan berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruang inap nomor tiga belas. Ruangan tempat Hanbin dirawat. Jinhwan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Dari luar, ruangan ini terlihat sangat sepi—seperti tak berpenghuni. Jinhwan pikir, mungkin seperti inilah rumah sakit di tengah malam. dingin, mencekam, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. dengan lorong panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh tiga buah lampu—yang tentu saja membuat suasana rumah sakit ini terlihat semakin menakutkan.

Jinhwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu, tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu ruang inap Hanbin. Jantungnya berdetak cepat—sebenarnya Ia sangat tegang—Jinhwan tak siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa Hanbin.

Karena sedari tadi, hati kecilnya terus mengelak doanya.

 **.**

Jinhwan menarik napas gugup. Dirinya memang selalu merasa demikian saat akan bertemu Hanbin—tapi kali ini berbeda. Jinhwan takut—tetapi dirinya mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Hanbin akan baik-baik saja, Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei, Jinhwannie, kau datang?"

Jinhwan bernapas lega saat melihat Hanbin tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya pucat-bagaikan tak ada darah yang mengalir dibalik kulit putihnya, dan Jinhwan tak suka Hanbin yang seperti itu. Dalam hati, Jinhwan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, setidaknya kondisi Hanbin tak seburuk yang Ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Hanbin kembali bersuara, Jinhwan baru menyadari betapa serak dan lemahnya suara Hanbin, dan hal itu tanpa sadar membuat kedua sudut bibir Jinhwan melengkung ke bawah, sedih—tentu saja. Hanbin yang melihat Jinhwan seperti itu menggunakan tangan kurusnya mengisyaratkan pada Jinhwan untuk mendekat padanya. Jinhwan berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana Hanbin bersandar, matanya berair—Jinhwan merasakan sesak dan lega secara bersamaan. Ia takut kehilangan Hanbin. sangat takut, walaupun Ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

"Bodoh, bodoh." Jinhwan bergumam kecil, kemudian berhambur ke pelukan Hanbin sambil memasang wajah kusut—membuat Hanbin mengangkat bahunya kaget. Jinhwan memukul punggung Hanbin dengan lembut, "Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu! Aku membencimu—ugh." Hanbin terkekeh kecil mendengar Jinhwan yang merengek seperti itu, lucu sekali. Hanbin melepas pelukan Jinhwan;

"Maafkan aku." bisik Hanbin, "Aku baik-baik saja," Hanbin meyakinkan Jinhwan, tangannya bergerak untuk menyisipkan helaian rambut Jinhwan yang menutupi mata bening nan sipit milik kekasihnya itu. Jinhwan terlihat sangat berantakan, seperti lelaki manis itu tak sempat menyisir rambutnya.

 **.**

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Jinhwan sambil meraba-raba bahu Hanbin, mata sipit Jinhwan menilik Hanbin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, mencari-cari dimana luka yang menggores tubuh kekasihnya.

Jinhwan kembali bernapas lega saat tak menemukan luka disekujur tubuh pucat Hanbin—dan Jinhwan baru sadar tak ada selang infus menancap dipunggung tangan kekasihnya itu. Jinhwan mengangguk pelan untu memantapkan hatinya, Hanbin sepertinya memang baik-baik saja. Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

.

"Ibu hanya terlalu berlebihan sampai menelponmu segala." Hanbin tertawa hambar setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jinhwan berdehem pelan, "Kau tak suka aku menjengukmu?" Jinhwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian raut sedih membingkai wajah mungilnya.

Hanbin buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu. Aku khawatir kau bepergian sendirian dari Seoul ke Busan tengah malam hanya karena aku." jelas Hanbin. Jinhwan mencibir tak suka, "Aku bukan anak-anak. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." sergah Jinhwan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hanbin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berbisik sambil tersenyum aneh, suara Hanbin tercekik seperti tengah menahan tawa;

"Tapi aku benar tak apa-apa, Jinhwannie. Hanya saja—tadi itu... kepalaku hancur."

Jinhwan mendorong Hanbin hingga punggungnya menghantam kepala ranjang, tidak terlalu keras memang, tetapi Hanbin berekspresi berlebihan dan itu membuat Jinhwan semakin sebal. Hanbin memang suka sekali bercanda, tidak peduli dalam kondisi apapun, lelaki itu selalu saja menggodanya dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku tidak tertawa." Jinhwan menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian merengut. tak mau kalah dengan Hanbin. Sedangkan Hanbin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan—entah karena melihat ekspresi Jinhwan atau karena mentertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak ada buah? Tak ada makanan?" Jinhwan berdecak melihat ruangan Hanbin yang kosong melompong. "Kau tidak lapar?" Jinhwan menoleh pada Hanbin yang sedang berbaring damai di atas ranjang pesakitan. Hanbin mengangkat bahunya, "memangnya kau lapar?" Hanbin bertanya balik. Jinhwan tidak mengangguk, "Ya, sedikit." balas Jinhwan datar. Lelaki mungil itu meraih tasnya kemudian mencari dompet miliknya disana. Hanbin memanggil nama Jinhwan dengan lirih saat Jinhwan berjalan menjauhinya dan akan membuka knop pintu ruang inapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jinhwan merapatkan jaketnya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Hanbin;

"Aku keluar sebentar, mencari makanan." ucap Jinhwan. Mendengar hal itu, Hanbin bergegas turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan ke arah Jinhwan, dan meraih tangan Jinhwan untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku ikut~"

Jinhwan buru-buru menggeleng tidak setuju, tetapi belum sempat Jinhwan menyuarakan penolakannya, tahu-tahu Hanbin menariknya dengan agak kasar keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sebenarnya ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa masih sepi sekali?" Jinhwan bertanya pada Hanbin yang berjalan dibelakangnya, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan Jinhwan yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang remang—Jinhwan baru sadar bahwa Ia datang kemari pukul empat pagi—dan mungkin sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam pagi.

Tapi tak ada satupun disana selain mereka. Sepi. Mencekam.

Jinhwan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hanbin dengan leluasa. khawatir—tentu saja. Hanbin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin saja Hanbin merasa lelah, karena kondisinya belum pulih benar.

"Ada apa, Jinhwannie?" tanya Hanbin dengan wajah bingung. Jinhwan menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah Hanbin. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru—seperti hipotermia, dan se-erat apapun Jinhwan menggenggam tangan Hanbin, Jinhwan tak dapat merasakan kehangatan disana.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan berucap penuh kekhawatiran. "Kita kembali ke ruanganmu, oke?" Jinhwan menarik tangan Hanbin untuk berbalik arah, tetapi pergerakan Jinhwan terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Hanbin tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jinhwan kembali menoleh pada Hanbin, "Ada apa?" Jinhwan mengerutkan alisnya. Hanbin tak menjawab, lelaki tampan itu menatap lurus ke arah Jinhwan—bukan Jinhwan, tetapi pada 'sesuatu' yang berada di belakang Jinhwan.

Dan Hanbin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum pada 'sesuatu' itu membuat Jinhwan semakin bingung. Jinhwan yang penasaran membalikkan tubuhnya, dan secara langsung dirinya berhadapan pada seorang wanita tua yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didekatnya.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo~" terdengar suara Hanbin dari belakang Jinhwan—menyapa wanita tua itu dengan ramah. Jinhwan tersenyum kaku pada wanita itu sebagai bentuk hormat, walaupun masih terlihat gurat kebingungan dari wajah Jinhwan.

Wanita itu menggunakan baju serba putih—Jinhwan ingat betul bahwa pakaian pasien rumah sakit ini bukan berwarna putih, tapi biru muda—seperti yang Hanbin kenakan. Perawakannya sedikit tambun, dengan senyum samar yang menghiasi wajah keriputnya, rambutnya yang memutih dibiarkan terurai hingga menutup dada—sedikit banyak mengingatkan Jinhwan pada mendiang neneknya. Sekilas wanita tua itu tak terlihat seperti pasien di rumah sakit ini, jika saja mata Jinhwan tak melihat gelang merah—

 **sebentar**. gelang merah—

Otak Jinhwan memproses dengan cepat akan apa yang dilihatnya. Jika wanita tua itu mengenakan gelang merah di lengannya—itu tandanya... tandanya...

orang itu sudah meninggal.

Jinhwan tanpa pikir panjang menarik Hanbin dengan kasar menuju ruang inap. Napasnya memburu—Ia tercekat-kaget—tentu saja. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah manusia. Jinhwan tak berpikir apakah wanita itu hanya orang iseng yang mengenakan gelang merah dilengannya—Jinhwan tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya—Ia sudah kalut duluan. Dan yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dirinya dan Hanbin menjauh dari tempat itu.

Hanbin yang terus meringis sambil menggerutu membuat Jinhwan semakin gusar—dan hal itu justru membuat Jinhwan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Hanbin dan semakin menyeret kekasihnya itu agar segera sampai di ruang inap.

 **.**

"Kenapa menarikku?" Hanbin berucap kesal, Ia segera menyentak tangan Jinhwan saat mereka sampai didepan ruang inap. Jinhwan agak kaget juga dengan Hanbin yang tiba-tiba menyentak tangannya dengan kasar, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk marah apalagi merajuk.

"Kau tidak lihat wanita tadi?" Jinhwan menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku melihatnya." sahut Hanbin dengan agak lantang. Jinhwan mengerang, merasa gemas pada kekasihnya sendiri. Kenapa Hanbin tak kunjung mengerti situasi?

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Jinhwan berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak membentak lelaki tampan didepannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, akan sangat konyol jika mereka bertengkar hanya karena hantu.

"Kau tak lihat? Wanita itu memakai gelang merah, Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan menekan seluruh perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, berharap dengan hal itu Hanbin dapat menangkap maksud perkataannya. Tetapi Hanbin masih saja memasang wajah datar, seolah menyepelekan hal itu. "Ya, lalu?"

Jinhwan benar-benar akan menonjok wajah Hanbin jika saja Ia lupa bahwa lelaki tampan didepannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Jinhwan menutup kedua matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik napasnya perlahan—berusaha bersabar.

"Itu artinya dia sudah meninggal! dia menggunakan gelang merah di lengan kirinya. Kau baru saja menyapa hantu!"

Hanbin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Jinhwan. Lelaki tampan itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, seperti tengah mencerna perkataan kekasih manisnya, sedangkan Jinhwan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lelah, kemudian lelaki manis itu bergidik takut.

.

"Gelang merah?" ulang Hanbin sambil menatap Jinhwan lurus—sorot mata Hanbin berubah keruh. Ketika Jinhwan hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba tengorokannya tercekat—kedua mata Jinhwan membulat tak percaya saat Hanbin menunjuk sebuah gelang yang yang melingkar di lengan kirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu... gelang merah seperti ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** hai~! masih perlu bimbingan banget untuk bikin ff genre beginian. hoho


End file.
